


How to look after your PA

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Chinese GP 2017, Fluff, Gen, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: It's raining. Britta needs to take Seb to the press conference. Sebastian decides to hold the umbrella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small ficlet of the rather adorable photo I saw this morning :3

* * *

 

Britta pulls the hood up over her head as she takes an umbrella from the rack besides the garage and walks over to Sebastian.

"Come on you." Britta says, a small smile on her face as she nudges the driver. "Time for the press conference."

Sebastian sighs and rolls his eyes. "I hate them."

"I know, but it's all part of the parcel of your job. Now follow me." Britta opens up the umbrella and holds it over herself and Sebastian.

Sebastian shakes his head. "No."

"What? You're going and that's it." Britta says, her eyes angry.

"No. I mean I'm going, but I'm holding the umbrella." Sebastian gently takes the umbrella from her and holds it over her. "See? I can hold my own umbrella."

Britta flashes Sebastian a grateful smile and begins to walk across the pitlane with Sebastian following her, carrying the umbrella in a way to protect her more from the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
